Media jams occur occasionally in printing devices. Such printing devices can include printers, multifunction printers, copiers and the like, whether digital or analog. Typically, the media used in printing devices is print paper. Media jams are often fairly easy to detect in small, personal printing devices, but they are much more difficult to detect in larger printing devices, such as workgroup printers.
Some models of larger printers include sensors that can detect that a media jam has occurred in the media path. Often the printer control panel, or a computer associated with the printer can indicate that a paper jam has occurred. In some instances, the printer will provide a single indication of the general area of the media jam.
Often times, instructions for precisely locating the media jam may be located on the printer, such as on the inside front door of the printer. Here, diagrams may be located showing the user where printer jams typically occur. These instructions are often unclear and difficult to follow. Still further, the user may have to consult a users guide or on-line manual to obtain the diagrams showing the user where the media jams typically occur.
There may be multiple locations where jams may occur, and multiple mechanisms may exist to clear the jams from the various places. But, even following the instructions may not lead to the location of the media jam. This is because the instructions typically only lead to the general area of the media jam. Further if the media jam is located and the media is removed, in some instances small amounts of the media may become separated and remain lodged in the media path of the printer. These small amounts of media are typically difficult to locate.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a printer that includes a sensor to locate the media jam and to provide indications to the user to more precisely indicate the location of the media jam.